Sayonara aishitahito
by sakazuki123
Summary: ...tidak semua kisah cinta berakhir dengan happy end... (a soraru x mafu's fict, ada kashitarou x amatsuki nyempil btw, ane gak tau harus nulis apa lagi 8'D , hope you enjoy it) WARNING; yaoi of course ( ʖ ) , humor garing, typo, bahasa auth yang gak jelas dll dll


Mafumafu terlahir memiliki kemampuan untuk mengabulkan permintaan namun sebagai bayaran atas kekuatannya itu, semakin permohonan nya diluar kemampuannya, salah satu bagian tubuh nya harus menghilang

Suatu hari dia menemukan pemuda bernama soraru disebuah taman, Soraru adalah seorang anak yang sering dibully disekolah karena sikap nya yang dingin Serta suaranya yang amat tinggi

Setiap hari mereka selalu bertemu, membicarakan sesuatu (walau lebih banyak Mafumafu yang bicara sih) semakin hari hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan Soraru pun mulai sedikit demi sedikit membuka dirinnya pada mafumafu

Sudah 8 bulan semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu, Mafumafu sering sekali melihat luka disekujur tubuh Soraru yang semakin hari semakin banyak , karena penasaran dia pun mencoba menanyakannya kepada soraru "ne, sora-kun, kenapa setiap hari tubuh mu penuh luka?" Tanya mafumafu

"...bukan apa apa kok, aku hanya jatuh Dari tangga" ujar soraru berbohong, namun karena mafumafu Susah mengenal lama Soraru dia pun tau kalau Soraru berbohong, dia pun menaruh kedua tangannya dipipi soraru lalu menyuruh nya menatap mata crimson nya itu "aku tau kalau sora-kun berbohong, sudahlah katakan yang sebenarnnya" ujar mafumafu dengan Nada serius

"...da-dakara! Aku Sudah bilang kalau aku hanya jatuh Dari tangga kan? It's not big deal, I meant it" jawab soraru, yang menggenggam ujung sweater biru tua miliknnya "sora-kun!" Ujar mafumafu menaikkan Nada suarannya "tatap mata Ku lalu jawablah dengan jujur" lanjut nya sambil menatap mata biru tua soraru, soraru pun meneguk ludah nya sebelum mulai berbicara

"...ano sa, sebenarnnya disekolah aku...sering dibully, mereka bilang sikap Ku menjengkelkan Dan..." Soraru pun enggan melanjutkan perkataannya, karena menurut nya tidak pantas jika anak kls 6 SD mengadu kepada teman yang bahkan baru dikenal nya 8 bulan yang lalu Dan lagi walau dia cerita...memang nya mafumafu bisa melakukan apa? Anak yang kelihatan bahkan lebih lemah Dan rapuh daripada anak perempuan dikelas nya ini mana mungkin bisa membantunnya

Mafumafu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnnya tersenyum penuh arti "tenang saja, mulai besok mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi~ percaya saja padaku" ujar mafumafu yang memancarkan senyum polos nya "hah? Memangnnya kau bisa apa?" Tanya soraru agak kelewat keras, sebelum akhirnnya menutup mulut nya lalu menggumam kata maaf "tenang saja~ serahkan padaku~" jawab mafumafu tak mengindahkan soraru, soraru pun hanya menghela Napas lalu tersenyum, mungkin saja temannya bilang begitu untuk menyemangati nya , waktu pun Sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 , soraru harus pulang sebelum ibunnya marah, "sampai jumpa ya mafu" teriak soraru Dari kejauhan yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum Dan lambaian tangan Dari mafumafu sebelum dirinnya menghilang Dari penglihatan mafumafu

Keesokan hari nya alangkah terkejut nya soraru begitu datang kesekolah, anak anak yang biasannya membuli nya mini berhenti membuli nya bahkan mereka menyapa soraru seakan mereka Sudah saling kenal sejak awal

'Eh? Mereka aneh, biasannya mereka selalu membuang sepatu Ku atau menaruh sampah dilokerku tapi Kali ini mereka tidak melakukan apapun...' Lamun soraru yang tak sadar bahwa bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi "yo~ sora~ Ayo kita main dodge ball~" sapa tatsumi, ketua pembully yang biasa membully Soraru "a-ah um..." "Kau kenapa sih sora? Hari ini kau aneh deh" ujar tatsumi yang tersenyum sambil mengalungkan tangannya di Leher Soraru lalu menjitak kepala Soraru pelan sambil tertawa "i-ini bukan mimpi kan?" Ujar Soraru "hah? Maksudmu? Mau coba kucubit? Ini beneran kok dasar aneh~" goda tatsumi

Selama pelajaran berlangsung dia masih melamun, bel sekolah pun berbunyi, Soraru langsung membawa tas nya lalu berlari pergi ke taman untuk menemui Mafumafu, dengan senyum tersungging di wajah nya, Soraru pun menghampiri Mafumafu yang sedang memainkan mafuteru, boneka kesayangannya di kursi taman "mafu~" panggil soraru " ah, sora-kun, bagaimana sekolah tadi?" Tanya mafumafu yg mengalihkan pandanngannya Dari mafuteru ke soraru

"Dengar dengar~ tadi disekolah orang yang selalu membully Ku berhenti membully Ku, bahkan dia jadi temen Ku loh~" tutur soraru "hee~ syukurlah~" jawab mafumafu yang ikut senang melihat temannya begitu antusias menceritakan kejadian disekolahnnya " arigatou na, mafu~ perkataanmu benar, entah apa yang kau lakukan padannya tapi aku senang sekali~" ujar soraru "a-ah~ cuma intuisi kok ah-hahaha…hah" ujar mafumafu agak tertawa garing, dia tidak ingin Soraru mengetahui kekuatannya itu "sekali lagi terimakasih ya~ Lain Kali aku akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu~" ujar soraru yang Tampa Sadar menggenggam tangan kecil mafumafu yang membuat si empunnya merasa pipi nya agak memanas

"Ah, shit, hari ini ayah pulang jadi aku harus pulang cepat, njya na, mafu~" ujar soraru yang berlari kerumah nya meninggalkan mafumafu yang masih shock atas perbuatan SORARU tadi, dadannya berdebar debar tak karuan, dia pun menatap mafuteru "ne, mafuteru...kenapa aku berdebar debar begini...?" Tanya mafumafu lalu membenamkan kepalannya ke mafuteru

Keesokan hari nya Dan hari setelah nya, mafumafu tidak menemukan soraru 'mungkin dia banyak tugas' gumam nya sambil memainkan mafuteru milik nya, mafumafu pun terus menunggu Soraru hingga hari menjelang malam

Seminggu kemudian akhirnnya mafumafu melihat Soraru yang berlari kearah nya, mafumafu pun senang akhirnnya dia bertemu soraru "Soraru~" panggil mafumafu "hehe~ gomen gomen aku terlambat, maaf ya kemarin aku ikut perpisahan ke Kyoto bersama sekolahku" ujar Soraru sambil menggaruk pipi nya "oh ya, ini, oleh oleh untuk mu" ujar Soraru lalu memberikan strap HP berbentuk bintang berwarna biru tua kepada mafumafu

"Uwaaa~ kiree~~" ujar mafumafu kagum sambil menatap strap barunnya yang diberikan soraru , Soraru pun mengeluarkan strap dengan bentuk yang sama namun bedannya miliknnya berwarna merah scarlet seperti warna mata mafumafu "hehe~ dengan begini kita menjadi sahabat ya" ujar soraru sambil tersenyum, melihat soraru tersenyum, Dada mafumafu merasa hangat sebelum akhirnnya dia pun ikut tersenyum lalu mengangguk

Hari demi hari berlalu, kini SORARU Sudah kelas 3 SMP, karena dia semakin sibuk dengan persiapan ujian masuk SMA nya yang Sudah dekat dia pun jadi jarang bertemu mafumafu, namun mafumafu tetap setia menunggu soraru

"Kapan ya, sora-kun datang, ne, mafuteru?" Tanya nya kepada mafuteru, Soraru pun akhirnnya datang Dan dengan setia mafumafu menyapa soraru "ne...maaf aku Sudah jarang menemui mu, tes masuk SMA Sudah dekat Dan aku harus mempersiapkan diri...gomenne" ujar soraru sambil agak menunduk, "un... Ga papa kok...aku tau sora-kun sibuk" ujar mafumafu sambil menggelengkan kepalannya pelan, Soraru pun tersenyum lalu mengelus puncak kepala pemuda berambut Putih itu "baiklah~ sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan mengajak mu karaoke, dou da?" Tawar Soraru "karoke? MAUU" jawab mafumafu sambil memeluk Soraru erat bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat boneka baru

"Baiklah!Ayo kita pergi" ujar SORARU lalu menggandeng tangan mafumafu menuju ke tempat karaoke 'sora-kun...punggung nya Sudah semakin lebar ya...bahkan tangannya saja dapat menggenggam tangan Ku secara utuh' gumam mafumafu sambi menatap soraru yang berada didepannya, pipi nya pun lantas merona "ah, mafu" panggil soraru yang membuat lamunan mafumafu buyar "a-ah y-y-ya?"Tanya mafumafu agak terkejut "waktu itu...sebenarnnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga tatsu berhenti membully ku? Maksudku...setelah kau berkata seperti itu, dia langsung berhenti membully Ku bahkan dia menjadi akrab denganku" tanya soraru

"A-ah h-hanya kebetulan kok~ i-it's just a coincidence" ujar mafumafu berdalih, takut rahasia akan kekuatannya terbongkar "...hmph kau sendiri juga tidak pintar berbohong ternyata" ujar soraru smbil menghela nafas, "e-eh? Maksud mu?" "Kau..." Soraru menatap mafumafu yang memainkan jari telunjuknnya "kalau berbohong Pasti akan memainkan telunjuk mu tahu" lanjut Soraru yang membuat mafumafu tersentak kaget

"..." Mafumafu hanya diam "kalau kau tidak ingin bilang tidak apa apa kok" ujar Soraru yang kembali berjalan hingga mafumafu akhirnnya bilang "s-sebenarnnya aku mau bilang...tapi...aku takut begitu aku bilang, kau akan merubah cara pandang mu padaku..." Ujar mafumafu sambil menunduk, "tenang, walau kau bilang aku tidak akan mengubah cara pandangmu sebagai ahousai mafu kok" ledek Soraru sambil menjitak pelan kepala mafumafu "uh...sora-kun jahat~" rengek mafumafu "Ayo jalan" ujar Soraru lalu kembali menggandeng tangan mafumafu, disepanjang perjalanan soramafu hanya diam '...tangan nya kecil juga ya...bahkan menurut Ku tangannya terlalu mungil untuk tangan seorang laki laki' pikir soraru sambil melirik tangan mafumafu

Sesampainnya ditempat karaoke mafumafu pun menceritakan kekuatannya namun dia tidak menceritakan ttg 'bayaran Yang setimpal dengan permintaannya ' itu, dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang Lain lagi "hee..jadi singkat cerita kamu punya kekuaran untuk mengabukkan permintaan?" Tanya soraru sambil mengaduk kopi nya , mafumafu hanya mengangguk, takut kalau soraru setelah mendengar ttg ini akan berubah "...suggoi nja?" Ujar SORARU tiba2, memecah keheningan , yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran mafumafu

"E-eh?" "Dengan begini jadi masuk akal kenapa tiba2 tatsumi jadi baik kepadaku" ujar Soraru sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti "kalau begitu...coba kau munculkan gadis Manis berdada besar disini" ujar Soraru iseng yang hanya dibalas dengan jitakan tepat dikepala

"Uh...mafu!Kenapa tiba2?"" dasar mesum" jawab mafumafu sambil cemberut, oh ayolah, kenapa jantung Soraru jadi doki doki begini? Orang didepannya ini lakilaki, Dan lagi Soraru tidak belok seperti seseorang berambut coklat Dan selalu memakai jersey merah kemana mana , seketika org yg diaebut tadi langsung bersin ketika sedang memainkan figurine shidu milik nya /DISINIBUNHUMMEGAPMEGAP /OHAVANGJIN

" kekuatanku bukan untuk mengabulkan permintaan mesum seperti itu" ujar mafumafu "..dan lagi aku tidak suka jika sora-kun bermesraan didepanku" bisik mafumafu teramat pelan "hei, ayolah aku hanya bercanda dan lagi itu kan mimpi semua cowok untuk bisa menemui cewe Mani's berdada besar" ujar Soraru sambil menggambarkan body cewe yang bombastis

Sepulang Dari karoke, Soraru menghempaskan tubuh nya ke kasur milik nya, lalu menggenggam Dada nya, muka nya pun sedikit ngeblush "...kenapa dadaku berdebar debar begini?" Gumam Soraru, lalu mengingat wajah cemberut dan tertawa Mafumafu, yang membuat dia makin degdegan, dia pun membenamkan wajahnnya k bantal "masa sih...aku..." Gumam soraru sebelum akhirnnya terlelap, dasar tsundere denial.

Keesokan pagi nya, diruang makan "...bimbingan les?"Ujar soraru agak tidak yakin "kenapa mendadak Bu?" Tanya soraru sambil memakan sarapannya "sebenar nya nilai mu sih Sudah memuaskan tapi Ibu ingin meningkatkan lagi nilai nilai mu, toh sebentar lagi ada tes kan?" Jelas ibu soraru sambil menatap putra semata wayang nya itu, sebagai anak yang sholeh Dan rajin menabung soraru pun hanya mengiya kan permintaan ibunnya, toh dia tidak ikut ekskul atau apapun , "kalau begitu nanti sore kamu kesana ya, ini, alamatnnya" ujar ibunnya lalu menyodorkan alamat tmpt les tsb

(Skip langsung sore hari~) soraru pun sampai didepan bimbingan les yg dikatakan ibunnya dia pun pergi ke ruang administrasi untuk mendaftar lalu langsung pergi ke kelas nya, baru sedikit anak anak yang datang jadi dia bebas memilih tempat duduk, soraru pun melihat kearah jam tangannya '...masih 1 jam lagi...' Gumam nya dia pun menaruh telapak tangannya didagu nya lalu menatap kearah jendela 'haah...mafu lagi ngapain ya sekarang' gumam nya lagi, dia pun masih asyik melamun hingga akhirnnya lamunan nya dibuyarkan oleh tepukan pelan di bahu "ne, apa Kursi di sebelah mu kosong?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hezel ke soraru yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh soraru "...silahkan" ujar nya

Sang pemuda, yang memiliki nama amatsuki , pun duduk disebelah soraru "ne ne, lagi ngelamunin apaan sih?" Tanya amatsuki yang kepo "kagak ngelamun kok" bantah soraru, semburat pink tipis pun muncul d pipi nya oh terkutuklah kau wahai semburat pink kampret, kenapa malah datang disaat yang salah sih rutuk soraru "ne..." Panggil soraru yang dibalas dengan senyuman amatsuki yang masih setia melekat di wajah nya "kenapa kau menghampiri Ku? Kita saja bahkan tidak pernah bertemu kn?" Tanya soraru "habis bangku yang kau duduki itu sebenarnnya bangku favorit Ku Dan lagi tumben ada murid baru didetik detik sebelum UN (anggeplah disana ada sistem UN y 8""D)

"A-ah, maaf ano..." "Amatsuki, namaku amatsuki" ujar amatsuki sambil menggenggam tangan kanan soraru "a-aku soraru" balas soraru"Kalau begitu...boleh aku panggil sora? Kau boleh memanggil Ku tsuki kalau mau~" ujar amatsuki ramah, tiba2 guru les nya datang yang membuat beberapa anak kembali ke tempat duduk nya , amatsuki pun merobek kertas Dari notepad nya lalu menuliskan sesuatu sebelum akhirnnya diserahkan ke soraru '...besok duduk bareng lagi yuk' soraru yang membaca nya langsung menoleh kearah amatsuki, yang memakai kacamata hitam, yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata dari amatsuki ckckck masih bocah udah main kode kode an aja #DIHAJAR

Keesokan hari nya, di sekolah, hujan deras melanda daerah Tokyo, "haaah...hujan ya..." Gumam soraru smbil mengobrak abrik tas nya untuk mengambil payung lipat nya "untung saja aku membawa payung" gumam nya lagi, soraru harus berterima kasih pada insting nya untuk selalu membawa paying kemana mana, setelah membuka payung nya dia pun pergi ke tempat les lagi, sesampainnya disana, dia pun langsung mencari keberadaan amatsuki, namun dia tidak menemukan sosok hazel yang dicari nya tsb, dia pun akhirnnya memutuskan untuk duduk sambil menunggu amatsuki.

beberapa menit kemudian amatsuki datang dengan tubuh basah kuyup bersama...seorang pemuda yang memakai topeng berbentuk rubah "ah~ sora, gomen kami terlambat~ tadi kereta nya dateng telat sih~" ujar amatsuki smbil berlari kearah soraru "ah, tidak apa apa kok ... Siapa dia?"Tanya soraru langsung ke inti "ah, dia kashitan~ pacar ku~ " ujar amatsuki yang tersenyum malu sambil memperkenalkan 'pacar' nya yang dibalas jitakan dikepala oleh orang bersangkutan dan soraru yang langsung batuk batuk gak jelas "t-tsuki! Jangan m-mengatakan hal memalukan didepan orang" ujar kashitarou tegas "uh, kashitan jahat~" balas amatsuki sambil cemberut

Soraru hanya memperhatikan kedua pasangan tsb dengan muka horor , masa iya teman baru nya itu ternyata 'belok' ? Demi mafumafu yang uke nya kebangetan muka amatsuki padahal polos banget, jangankan dia pacaran sama laki laki, menurut soraru saja amatsuki itu masih terlalu polos untuk berpacaran

Kashitaro pun membiarkan amatsuki yang masih cemberut karena dijitak oleh seme tertjintah nya itu Dan menghampiri soraru "a-ano...maaf ya atas sikap gak sopan tsuki...h-hontouni gomen" ujar kashitaro sambil menunduk "a-ah tidak apa apa kok, lagipula aku Sudah biasa" balas soraru yang agak kaget ketika melihat orang yang baru pertama Kali ditemui nya meminta maaf seperti ini

"Ne ne sora~ boleh aku minta e-mail mu? Kalau bisa nomor hape dh~" Tanya amatsuki yang baru saja pulih Dari penyakit pundung nya "e-eh? Buat apa?" Tanya soraru bingung " habis~ kan kita cuma ketemu hari rabu Dan kamis, makannya biar lbh akrab kita tukeran no HP ato e-mail biar lbh deket~ sekalian kalau kalau kashi seling- UKH APAAN SIH KASHITAN? SAKIT TAU" ujar amatsuki yang baru saja digetok kamus oleh yah kalian tau siapa " ba~ka mana mungkin aku selingkuh" ejek kashitaro sambil menjulurkan lidahnnya Dan pasangan kashitsuki pun berantem Dan soraru hanya tertawa kecil sambil menonton 'drama dadakan' mereka.

Jam Sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, soraru yang tidak bisa tidur pun hanya membaringkan tubuh nya dikasur empuk nya sambil menatap langit langit kamar nya, bayangan pasangan kashitsuki tadi masih terngiang di pikirannya seakan hal itu baru saja terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu 'pacaran sesama jenis ... Kah...' Gumam soraru sambil membayangkan jika kashitaro itu dia Dan amatsuki itu mafumafu, membayangkan setiap hari bertemu...bergandengan tangan...pelukan lalu ciu- BLUSH muka soraru langsung memerah, asap imajiner pun Sudah mengepul diatas kepala soraru, dia pun langsung pergi ke toilet dikamar nya lalu mendinginkan kepala nya dengan cara menaruh kepala nya diwastafel lalu membasahi nya.

"a-apa apaan tadi- kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal menjijikan seperti itu- tenang lah soraru, kau hanya mencintai gadis Manis berdada besar... Ya soraru, kau hanya menyukai gadis Manis berdada besar! Bukan mafu...ingat, dia sahabat mu soraru" ujar nya meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak belok

Setelah dia mulai tenang dia pun pergi ke meja belajar nya lalu menatap strap HP yang serasi dengan yang diberikan kepada mafumafu dulu, "...tidak mungkin aku menyukai sahabat Ku sendiri ... Kan?" Tanya soraru dalam diam lalu melihat kearah jendela, "...sekarang dia lagi apa ya..." Gumam nya sebelum akhirnnya terlelap dimeja belajar

Sepulang Dari sekolah, dia pun pergi ke taman, mumpung dia tidak ada tugas Dan les, sesampai nya disana soraru langsung memperlambat jalannya, berusaha untuk tidak membangun kan mafumafu yang sedang tertidur dibawah pohon dengan amat nyenyak '...ma-manis nya...' Pikir nya dalam hati namun pikiran tersebut langsung ditepis nya kuat kuat 'ha-haruskah kubangunkan? T-tapi dia terlihat nyenyak sekali- ARGHHH' soraru pun mengacak acak rambut nya frustasi, antara ingin membangunkan mafumafu atau membiarkannya sebentar lagi

Akhirnnya dia pun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya tidur sebentar lagi, soraru pun duduk disebelah mafumafu lalu menatap wajah mafumafu yang amat sangat 'menggiurkan' ini 'uwaa...kalau dilihat Dari dekat dia lumayan Manis ya...' Gumam soraru agak ngeblush, dia pun otomatis menatap bibir kecil mafumafu 'bibirnya terlihat empuk- CHOTTO CHOTTO CHOTTO! kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal tidak senonoh itu?' Dikala pikirannya yang masih sibuk menenangkan diri wajah nya malah semakin mendekati wajah mafumafu

.

.

.

.

10 cm

.

.

.

.

5cm

.

.

.

.

Tinggal 2 cm sblm bibir soraru bertemu dengan bibir mafumafu,

ketika dia mau membuka mulut nya alangkah kaget nya dia melihat ada kashitsuki yang sedang berjalan kearah taman, yg sontak membuat soraru sadar lalu menjauhkan dirinnya dari mafumafu, amatsuki yang melihat soraru pun langsung meneriaki nama soraru, yang dipanggil hanya menoleh, dengan keadaan wajah masih ngeblush Dan mafumafu yang terbangun Dari mimpi indah nya " Yo~ sora~ apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan siapa anak ini?" Tanya amatsuki sambil agak berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinnya dengan mafumafu dan soraru " a-a-ah di-dia-" "ng? So...ra?Ada apa?" Tanya mafumafu yang masih mengucek ngucek matannya

"Dia siapa? *gasp* jangan bilang- SORA, KAMU NYULIK ANAK ORANG?" ujar amatsuki sambil berusaha untuk pura2 kaget setengah mati " BUKAN WOY! dia sahabat Ku, ingat yang kemarin kuceritakan?" Ujar soraru yang wajah nya udah merona total yang kalo disamaiin udah semerah rambut akashi atau karma Dari fandom sebelah, ohoks balik ke cerita penguin emotikon

"Heee, dia yang kau ceritakan itu? Kukira cewe' loh" ujar kashitarou "hahaha mana mungkin, sora aja gak berani ngobrol sama cewe gimana sampai sahabatan ?" Timpal amatsuki yang udah ngakak ngebayangin soraru yang kemarin jadi gagap seketika waktu dimunta menjadi tutor anak cewe yang duduk didepannya

"U-uh...wa-warauna yo!" Ujar soraru sambil berusaha menyumpal mulut amatsuki dengan majalah zunon boy milik emak nya, astaga nak kamu durhaka #HUSH

Mafumafu yang Sudah sadar pun menanyakan nama kedua pemuda didepannya " aku amatsuki, yang disebelah Ku si tsundere kashitan~" ujar amatsuki bangga "amatsuki dan...kashitan?" Tanya mafumafu "yup! Dia pacarku~ Manis kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?" Ujar amatsuki yang sksd, seketika itu juga dia langsung dihajar kashitaro dan soraru

"Kalian teman baru sora?"Tanya mafumafu "yup! Kami baru kenalan minggu ini, ya kan so~ra~" ujar amatsuki, yang dipanggil pura pura gak Denger, soraru udah lelah lahir batin sama amatsuki yang kelewat err...kampret

"Sou...ka" mafumafu mencoba untuk tersenyum, namun dalam lubuk hari terdalam dia merasa Dada nya sakit, apakah ini yang namannya cemburu? Pikirnnya "oh ya, boleh pinjem soraru bentar? Kashitan! Jaga sikecil ini ya" ujar amatsuki sebelum akhirnnya menggeret soraru ketempat yang agak jauh tapi gak jauh jauh amat "ne, tadi aku lihat kau MAU mencium nya ya~? Hayo ngaku" ujar amatsuki dengan Nada iseng sambil menoel noel pipi soraru yang merona "ka-kagak kok! A-aku b-bukan berusaha untuk m-m-m-mencium nya" bantah soraru "fuu~ dasar .re" ledek amatsuki "a-AKU-" "ya ya~ bukan tsun kan? Semua orang tsun tidak akan mengakui dirinnya tsundere Dasar SORATSUN!" Ledek amatsuki lagi "sudahlah, kalau kau memang suka tembak aja sebelum terlambat nanti nyesel loh" lanjut amatsuki lagi, namun Kali ini dengan Nada serius

"..." Tak ada jawaban, soraru lebih memilih diam, dia sendiri pun bingung sebenarnnya dia itu menyukai mafumafu dalam arti 'itu' atau hanya sebatas sahabat.

"...baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah, tapi sora...kalau kau memang menyukai nya katakan saja terus terang...sebelum kau menyesal nantinnya" 'seperti diriku dulu...' Tambah amatsuki, dia pun mengingat masa lalu nya dulu ketika dia masih belum bertemu kashitaro, dia yang masih kelas satu menyukai senpai nya, dia yang dulu itu pemalu hanya bisa memendam perasaan nya sebelum akhirnnya senpai nya itu ternyata Sudah menyukai gadis Lain yang berakhir dengan senpai nya Sudah lulus duluan dan berpacaran dengan orang Lain tanpa pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya

Soraru pun masih diam, amatsuki hanya mendengus pelan lalu tersenyum kembali, dia pun menepuk pelan bahu soraru sebelum akhirnnya pergi menuju kashitarou lalu pergi Dari sana "...kokuhaku ... Kah..." Gumam soraru yang masih terngiang dengan perkataan amatsuki tadi, dia pun melirik mafumafu yang berlari menghampiri soraru " ne, sora, tadi dia berkata apa?" Tanya mafumafu, soraru hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mengelus puncak kepala mafumafu sambil tersenyum "bukan apa apa kok" ujar nya lembut

"...etto sa, mafu" ujar soraru yang otomatis membuat mafumafu menoleh kearah nya "ada apa sora?" Tanya mafumafu "ano sa...sebenarnnya ... Aku agak nggak enak tapi...boleh kah aku memohon padamu?Onegai!"Pinta soraru sambil menunduk "eh? Memang kau mau meminta apa?" Tanya mafumafu

"Etto...sebenarnnya aku...menyukai seorang gadis Di kelas Ku, Dan besok aku berencana menembaknnya" salah … itu semua salah "...he-hee~siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" Tanya mafumafu walau hatinnya agak sakit mendengar kata2 soraru, dilain pihak sebenarnnya soraru tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti ini...dia sebenarnnya ingin menembak mafumafu namun...harga diri nya malah berkata sebalik nya "dia gadis yang ada di kelas Ku, namannya (y/n)" ujar soraru , mafumafu yang mendengar nya hanya tersenyum (pahit) lalu menepuk bahu soraru

"hee! Kau ingin menembak nya? Kalau begitu selamat ya! Tenang Pasti sukses kok" ujar mafumafu sambil tertawa, padahal jauh dalam lubuk hatinnya dia tidak ingin soraru bersama orang Lain, dia hanya ingin soraru bersamannya, agak egois kan? Namun apa daya mafumafu tak lain hanya 'sahabat' soraru, jadi dia pun memutuskan until merelakan soraru ... Tak peduli seberapa pedih nya perasaannya saat ini

"Njya, arigatou na! Mata ashita na!" Teriak soraru yang pergi, mafumafu pun seperti biasa melambaikan tangannya sampai soraru benar2 menghilang Dari jarak pandangnnya, setelah soraru benar benar pergi mafumafu langsung berhenti melambaikan tangannya , senyumannya Sudah tergantikan oleh bulir air mata yang terjatuh Dari pelupuk mata mafumafu, tepat disaat itu juga hujan turun dengan lebat, seakan ikut menangis bersama mafumafu, mafumafu yang tak kuasa menahan tangis nya langsung menangis sejadi jadinnya

Disela tangisnnya mafumafu pun sempat memanggil nama soraru berkali Kali, yang membuat nya makin terngiang oleh perkataan soraru tadi, yang membuat Dada nya semakin sakit hati karenannya "...namun...*sniff* mungkin ini untuk yang terbaik...*sniff* ..." Gumamnnya, sedangkan itu dilain pihak soraru yang baru sampai rumah langsung berlari kekamarnnya, membanting pintu kamar nya lalu jatuh terduduk membelakangi pintu kamar nya, dia pun mendekap lutut nya sambil meluapkan perasaannya "ARGHH...DASAR HARGA DIRI BEGO!kenapa...KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA BERKATA JUJUR? ... Ukh..." Soraru pun menyesali perkataannya tadi, berharap dia bisa menghajar sosok dirinnya tadi yang dengan bodoh nya malah berbohong dengan mengatakan dirinnya menyukai orang lain, soraru yang merasa bersalah pada mafumafu pun akhirnnya memutuskan untuk tidak pergi menemui nya dulu Dan mengurung dirinnya dikamar

Sudah hampir sebulan soraru tidak keluar kamar, memori sebulan lalu masih terngiang ngiang di kepala nya, yang malah membuat dirinnya semakin stress, kulit nya yang putih pucat berubah semakin pucat, rambut nya menjadi acak acak an , dia enggan beranjak Dari tempatnnya walau Ibu Dan ayah nya Sudah membujuk agar anak semata wayang nya mau keluar, namun soraru janya mengusir mereka dengan suara bergetar, efek tidak makan Dan minum selama berminggu minggu, amatsuki, kashitaro Dan tatsu Sudah meng-email bahkan mencoba menghubungi soraru namun hasilnnya nihil, soraru hanya membiarkan hape nya di kantong nya tanpa sedikit pun membuka nya, melirik nya saja pun tidak minat, keinginan soraru Sekarang hanya satu...meminta maaf kepada mafumafu atas kebodohannya

"...aku harus meminta maaf padannya..." Bisik nya, namun dia masih tidak enak pada mafumafu setelah dirinnya telah mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnnya dikatakannya

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, soraru tidak dapat menarik perkataannya lagi

Masa bodo dengan ujian nasional yang sedang berlanjut, dia mengambil jaket berwarna biru tua kesukaannya lalu berlari kearah taman, semoga mafumafu masih setia berada disana

Badai melanda, soraru tidak peduli, boro boro membawa payung, tadi saja dia nyaris tertabrak Mobil karena tidak melihat kedepan, satusatunnya yang terlintas dipikirannya hanya satu ... 'Mafu...maafkan aku yang bodoh ini...'

Sesampainnya di taman, soraru yang Sudah benar benar basah kuyup total langsung meneriakkan nama mafumafu, berharap menemukan mafumafu namun nihil, dia tidak menemukan mafumafu dimana mana

"...mafu..." Ujar soraru disela sela nafasnnya yang memburu sehabis berlari, dia pun menahan mati matian air mata yang nyaris menetes Dari pelupuk matannya itu, dia pun memutuskan untuk mencari mafumafu di sekitar taman, berharap menemukan lakilaki berambut Putih yang selalu menyambut nya dengan senyumannya yang menghangatkan Dada soraru, ah...alangkah menyesal soraru yang baru menyadari perasaannya

"Mafu...kumohon...mungkin ini memang egois tapi...*sniff* tolong muncul lah..." Ujar soraru yang tak kuasa menahan luapan air mata yang langsung membasahi kedua pipi soraru, dia pun jatuh berlutut di tanah, hingga akhirnmya dia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelingannya "...sora?"

Soraru otomatis langsung mengangkat kepalannya lalu bangkit berdiri untuk mendekati ke arah asal suara tsb berasal "...mafu..."

Soraru menemukan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu sedang berdiri didepan air pancur taman, tempat dimana mereka pertama Kali bertemu sambil menggenggam payung nya (flashback) soraru kecil menangis dalam diam sambil duduk dipancuran taman, dia lelah dengan bully an yang diterimannya di sekolah "ne, kamu kenapa?" Tanya mafumafu kecil dengan muka penuh dengan lecet Dan tentoplas sambil memegang ranting "..." Soraru hanya diam menatap mafumafu, mafumafu yang melihat muka soraru yang sembab pun langsung berusaha mencari cara agar soraru tertawa, salah satunnya dengan dirinnya menyanyikan lagu 'ikanaide'

"It's nothing," I said,

then kept my mouth shut In truth,

I really wanted to stop my legs And even so, you went gliding forward,

ahead of me,

in such a quick pace I was just staring,

I was just watching you go On the last flight,

that's where you will go,

and I will be left behind

The ground slowly moves,

I start to run,

the ground continues shifting

I shouldn't cry, I shouldn't cry,

but in truth I just want to say

"Don't leave, please don't go"

You're vanishing,

you're disappearing,

and you're leaving me behind

Now I cannot see you anymore,

the night is crumbling

I shouldn't cry,

I shouldn't cry,

but in truth I just want to say "Don't leave, please don't go"

Once the festival is done,

everything will be the same That unchanging night was coming,

and I knew it would happen Even now,

you look so far more attractive than any other time I've seen you,

So I couldn't help but stare at your beauty

The time passes on,

passing on alone,

and it's taking me with it The way home is dark,

I am all alone,

but I know I will still be alright I'm being shined by the street lamps

and my shadows start to come out I see I'm all alone You're vanishing,

you're disappearing,

and you're leaving me behind The night is blurry

, perfectly blurry,

right now just at this time I shouldn't cry,

I shouldn't cry,

but in truth I just want to say

"Don't leave, please don't go"

I shouldn't cry,

I shouldn't cry,

but in truth I just want to say "Don't leave, please don't go~"

setelah mafumafu selesai menyanyi dia pun langsung tersenyum pada soraru "i-ibu Ku selalu menyanyikan lagu ini ketika aku sedih ja-jadi ano..." Ujar mafumafu dengan pipi agak memerah , soraru hanya diam menatap mafumafu "a-ano! Aku tau kalau aku tidak mengenalmu atau mengetahui masalah mu...but...cheer up! I know you would find your happiness next time" ujar nya yang membuat soraru langsung berhenti menangis

(End flashback) soraru pun berlari semakin cepat menuju kearah mafumafu lalu memeluk nya dengan erat " mafu!"

Soraru memeluk mafumafu sangat erat hingga payung mafumafu nyaris terjatuh "s-sora? B-bukannya kau-" ucapan mafumafu langsung terpotong ketika soraru langsung mencium bibir mungil mafumafu "maaf...maafkan aku mafu...waktu itu aku malah berbohong dengan berkata bahwa aku menyukai orang Lain Dan menyakiti perasaanmu...sebenarnnya..." Soraru menarik nafas sebentar, mengumpulkan keberanian "aku...aku menyukai mu, mafu...maaf karena aku menyakiti perasaan mu , but... Will you be my boyfriend?" Ujar soraru yang menatap mafumafu , yang membuat mata mafumafu otomatis membulat sempurna , kaget dengan confession soraru yang dadakan "...aku tau aku salah tapi...maukah kau memberiku kesempatan kedua?" Tanya soraru penuh harap,

mafumafu tak kuasa membendung air mata bahagia nya, ternyata perasaan nya terbalaskan "ba~ka...took you too long to realize you dork" ujar mafumafu yang membalas sambil tersenyum … 'tak ada waktu lagi…aku harus mengucapkan salam selamat tinggalku secepatnnya' "Tapi...gomenne, sora...waktu Ku...tidak lah banyak..." Tambah mafumafu yang menatap soraru dengan tatapan sedih, tepat setelah mafumafu mengatakan hal itu tubuhnya perlahan lahan mulai menghilang "?! Mafu...tubuhmu-" "waktu Ku didunia ini...Sudah semakin sedikit...aku menumbalkan waktu Ku disini... Sebagai ganti 'permohonan' Ku... gomenne" ujar mafumafu

"Tidak...mafu...i-ini hanya lelucon kan...KAN?" ujar soraru yang tidak rela karena baru saja dia bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainnya namun takdir dengan kejam memisahkan mereka "un... Ini kenyataan ... Maaf selama ini aku tidak pernah bilang kalau...sebagai ganti permohonan yang terkabul...waktu Ku didunia semakin sedikit...yang berarti aku akan...benar benar menghilang Dari dunia ini...gomenne" ujar mafumafu dengan suara bergetar, sebenarnnya dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama, pergi keberbagai tempat bersama soraru...menikah Dan menjalin hubungan rumah tangga...namun dia tak bisa melawan takdir "tidak...aku tidak menginginkan ini...aku harus melakukan sesuatu-"

" percuma...ini memang takdirku sora...kau tidak dapat mengubah takdir" ujar mafumafu yang berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis meraung raung , aka Dari itu...bisakah kau berjanji..? walau aku menghilang...tolong...jangan melupakan Ku..." Ujar mafumafu yang lalu mendekatkan mukannya dengan muka soraru lalu menciumnnya untuk terakhir kalinya "janji...aku janji mafu! Aku tidak akan melupakanmu walau hanya sedetikpun" balas soraru, mukannya udah mulai sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis

"Ne, sora, aku menyukai mu, ... Terima kasih Sudah memberikan kenangan terbaik selama 5 tahun ini...selamat tinggal" ujar mafumafu sambil menatap soraru sebelum dirinnya benar benar lenyap

"Tidak...TIDAK!...jangan pergi..."ujar soraru sambil mencoba menggapai butiran cahaya yg awalnnya adalah tubuh mafumafu, setelah butiran cahaya itu benar2 menghilang soraru langsung berlutut lalu menangis sekencang kencang nya sambil meneriakkan nama orang yang baru saja menjadi orang terpenting dalam hidup nya

Soraru baru sadar kalau strap bintang mafumafu yang dulu dia berikan padannya , yang membuat air mata soraru semakin berjatuhan ….

 _...tidak semua kisah cinta berakhir dengan happy end seperti yang ada di dongeng..._

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak insiden itu, hujan masih setia menerpa wilayah tokyo, seakan ikut menangisi kepergian mafumafu, soraru pun terduduk di meja belajar sambil menatap strap hp bintang berwarna biru tua peninggalan mafumafu "...mafu..." Hanya itulah yang terucap Dari bibir soraru, tiba tiba Di belakang soraru ada sesosok berambut Putih dengan boneka mafuteru yang setia di pelukannya sambil tersenyum "... _arigatou, sora_ ... _Aishiteiru_ " bisik nya

namun dapat didengar cukup jelas oleh soraru sebelum akhirnnya menghilang tanpa bekas, soraru yang mendengar suara itu langsung mebileh kebelakang dengan tatapan tidak percaya

.

.

.

.

.

"...mafu?"

End.


End file.
